Duets From a Life Shared
by allyv7731978
Summary: Moments in time from the relationship of Dan and Blair.


**DAN**

Not every morning is this manic – verifying events in day planners, Blair ordering him to wear something suitable, a quick breakfast before a buss on the cheek or the lips before one or both of them runs off to start the day. He doesn't mind these days – that's just part of Blair – and there are few better ways to start a day than by trading barbs with her.

But his favorite mornings are more leisurely. No harsh alarms, just a soft, slow, kiss of a wake-up call. They linger in bed, cuddled together and speaking in hushed tones as she shares pieces of herself. He always makes breakfast, but she makes the coffee because she doesn't trust it won't come out "Brooklyn Bilge". Her hair is down and a bit messy, she's dressed in her robe or one of his shirts; he'll never understand how someone so tiny can have legs so long. They split the paper and before they switch, she reads bits out loud, remarking on hideous fashion choices, critics without the brain cells necessary to do their jobs, a book they should read, an exhibit or movie they should see, a picture or a snippet about them or Nate or Serena on Page Six. She makes him laugh and he winds her up just to watch her spin as they argue flannel v. fashion for the 323rd time. Their legs tangle together under the table as they drink their second cup of coffee, their bodies drawn together like lodestones. As he loads the dishwasher, the scent of her shampoo escapes the steamy confines of the bathroom. Her hair _does_ smell nice.

There's a catch in her breath as he zips her dress, the tips of his fingers touch the nape of her neck; after a while he suspects she does it on purpose because that sound drives him crazy. Every time. Sometimes he reverses course, unzips, and they start their day anew. Finally, they make plans to see each other that afternoon or that night. Art exhibits, movies, plays, parties, pizza at the loft. She says goodbye with her heart in her eyes and a lingering kiss; he watches her pull on the mantle of the Queen B as she walks away. He grabs another cup of coffee and retreats to his office to write, a smile on his face.

**BLAIR**

Jumping out of bed to greet the day as the alarm goes off. A plan of action to accomplish a purpose, no matter how minor. The perfect dress, the perfect hair, sky-high heels. Go, go, go. Bossing Dan, making him smile. Planting an idea that will torture him all day. (Positions he can't imagine? Ha!) Ask anyone and they'll tell you this is her ideal start to the day.

Except, secretly she prefers the other kind. Waking up without the alarm and watching him sleep – her fingers trail over the bare expanse of his back as he rouses by degrees, his mouth flirts with the mere beginnings of a sleepy smile until she fully wakes him with a kiss. They lay in bed, entwined, as he tells stories from his life that make her laugh or break her heart for him, in turns. Breakfast – he putters in the kitchen in a t-shirt, a low-slung pair of pajama bottoms and bare feet, his muppet hair endearingly ridiculous. She looks on in yesterday's flannel, knowing exactly what the sight is doing to him. They split the paper. She teases him about politics, reminding him that he is part of the 1% now and sneers about Queens or Brooklyn or the _Midwest_, just to watch the determined glint in his eye as he takes up the cause for the rest of the world. She likes seeing the world through his eyes, likes the way that he grounds her.

She asks him to zip her up and shivers as his fingers trace their way up her spine to the nape of her neck. Sometimes she turns and sinks to her knees in thank you. She leaves with a slow, deep, kiss at the door, his hands gently holding her face in the way that makes her feel cherished and turns her knees weak. She nods at her driver as she slides into the car, a smile on her face as she crosses the bridge.

**Author's Notes:** First fanfic ever, so be kind. This was initially inspired by the sneak peak for 5x20 (I couldn't get the worm out of my brain), but I may do a series of these Duets (song titles ahoy!) about their life together – for now, set in late season 5, but if I change up the timeline, I'll make that clear in the future.


End file.
